


I Paint This Picture For You

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Murder, Some Humor, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will paints a picture of death while Hannibal watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Paint This Picture For You

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta reviewed, so all mistakes are mine. Criticism is welcomed! :)

Hannibal and Will had been dating for five months now, and Will wanted to do something special to celebrate the occasion.

So, at his Thursday session with the exotic therapist, he worked up the courage to ask his lover a question that had been on his mind for a while.

If this wasn't so important to him, he would have laughed at Hannibal's face when he asked, "Hannibal, can we kill together to celebrate our fifth anniversary?"

Hannibal looked, for lack of better terms, shocked at his question.

"Will," said Hannibal while shifting in his seat, "That is the sort of thing you do to celebrate a wedding anniversary."

Will smiled, "Maybe that's in our future. But, come on! My boyfriend is the Chesapeake Ripper. What's the point of dating a serial killer if I can't get in on the fun?"

Hannibal smiled fondly. He was happy that Will accepted his darker side, but he wasn't sure if Will was ready to hunt with him yet.

"Will, killing is not something I do for fun, it's a lifestyle."

Will got up from his chair that he was occupying during their therapy session and crossed the room too sit in Hannibal's lap.

"The reason I didn't contact Jack after I found out who you were is because I wanted to be a part of this lifestyle." He said softly, placing chaste kisses to Hannibal's cheek.

Hannibal sighed. With his big, blue eyes, gorgeous chocolate curls, and childlike enthusiasm Will was hard to resist. If it were any other person, Hannibal would have been aggravated at the insistence. But his William was different. 

"How about this," Hannibal started, rearranging himself in his seat to support Will's weight better, "I take you hunting tonight, and if you show me that you can handle it, I'll let you do the hunting next time?"

Will smiled, "Deal." He then proceeded to suck lightly on the small amount of skin exposed above Hannibal's suit collar. Hannibal chuckled softly at the affection and pulled Will's head up to connect their lips together in a searing kiss. 

*****

At five o'clock in the evening, Hannibal and Will watched the last employee of a flower shop get into her car and drive away. Hannibal and Will looked at each other and smiled.

They got out of Hannibal's car and entered the shop through the back. Their victim was a thirty five year old man who owned the small shop, who not only had a bad temper, but was also a homophobe.

Three days ago, Hannibal and Will entered the shop holding hands, only to have the owner throw them out. He had been on Hannibal's list of rude people to kill, but he never expected that his little mongoose would have liked to come along.

He smiled, it was actually nice to have his Will with him.

The two moved silently through the store, both clad in a full body suit to keep evidence out of their crime. They found their victim in a back room that was used to hold flowers that had been ordered.

'Perfect,' thought Will, 'We will have a place to display his body.'

Hannibal must have thought the same thing, for he looked back and smiled deviously at Will.

Hannibal entered the room first, silent as smoke, and grabbed the store owner by the throat.

Not expecting the attack, the owner's flailing arms pushed the roses he was working on to the floor. Hannibal held on to the man's neck harshly until he heard a crack and the store owner stopped moving.

As Hannibal placed the victim's body on the table, Will entered the room with the cooler for the organs, and Hannibal's operating tools, a childlike expression of excitement on his face.

Hannibal regarded that expression carefully before he leaned in slowly and whisper into Will's ear, "Would you like to paint this picture, my love?"

Will looked up at Hannibal in hope, "Really?"

Hannibal held the scalpel out to Will.

Will took it carefully, stepped up to their victim, and began to cut into his stomach. Hannibal walked to the opposite side of the table, watching his Will work.

Blood slowly spread over the victim's body and across the table as Will opened his stomach and prepared to take the organs they needed. 

"Remove the liver and kidneys carefully, Will." Hannibal said, preparing small baggies for the organs.

After the stomach area came the chest. Will cut back the skin and broke the ribs, removing the lungs and heart.

Hannibal watched transfixed at his lover, his hands covered in blood, and his face strangely calm even though he was wrist deep in a chest cavity.

After Will finished removing what they needed, Hannibal stayed true to the Ripper's artistic side. He placed a small bouquet of Babies Breath in the stomach of the victim and two Daisies in between his broken ribs.

"So, what will you tell Uncle Jack?" Hannibal asked with a slight smile.

"The same thing I always tell him: that I know nothing." Will smiled and placed a small kiss to Hannibal's thin lips. He then walked outside to place the cooler in Hannibal's trunk.

Hannibal turned back to look at the picture he and Will had made. He smiled at the beautifully mangled body, so proud that his little mongoose was so talented with a scalpel. Before he turned to leave, he noticed the dozen of Roses that fell during the victim's struggle. All of them were crushed, except for one. He picked it up smiling, he would give this one to Will. 

It was their anniversary, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
